Favortism
by Blaze1
Summary: We all have our favorite characters. But what happens when we go to far?


The following shows do not belong to me. You already know what I'm gonna say next so there's no point in saying it. Tenchi Muyo! and it's characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer. Dragonball Z and it's characters are the property of Funimation.  
  
This piece can be found in the Tenchi Muyo! and Dragonball Z sections of Fanfiction.net.  
  
  
  
From the creator of SI is bad kiddies, comes another piece of a poor excuse of writing from Blaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey there people. I'm here today to speak to you about a simple subject. One many 3 child families are subjected to. Favoritism.  
  
  
  
The are many anime shows in the world, and of course you have you're favorite show and you're favorite characters from that show. This is where our subject comes into play. There are an abundance of fic writers in the world, and we have seen how one poor anime character be subjected to character bashing, or giving another special treatment. Some prime examples are Tenchi Muyo! and Dragonball Z.  
  
Dragonball Z example.  
  
Most of the writers in the DBZ section are female. That is not a problem to me, as anyone can make a nice piece of work. Despite that, there are still many romance titles and luvy-duvy stuff. (shudder)  
  
But it seems to me the main center of attention is everybody's favorite bad- ass alien prince.Vegeta.  
  
And of course, we have many love-crazed fangirls out there that would love to have a piece of him. Dear God, what a frightening image. And it seems, that poor Goku is a victim of many stereotypes thought about him.  
  
Goku is dumb.  
  
Goku is clueless.  
  
Goku couldn't find his way out of a paper bag.  
  
  
  
And then, you have you're stereotypes of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta is a loving, caring person under a facade of coldness.  
  
Vegeta can be soft-spoken.  
  
Vegeta is a lady-killer.  
  
Thus it seems that Vegeta receives the special treatment, while poor Goku's character is seriously degraded.  
  
Many fans feel that Goku truly is dumb and that Vegeta is a God.  
  
Thus the favoritism begins.  
  
I state this now, I am not a Goku fan. But I truly feel the treatment he has to put up with is sad and cruel from most fic writers. Goku is anything but dumb. No one can be dumb and be a brilliant battle strategist at the same time. Goku is not clueless, he gets a pretty good idea on what is going on around him. And finally, Goku is just a bit naive at times, but this is just part of the shows humor, he really isn't dumb.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! example  
  
Now Tenchi Muyo! is a bit different. As our main stars here are Space Pirate Ryoko and Jurian Princess Ayeka.  
  
The stereotypes.  
  
Ryoko. Beautiful, powerful, kindhearted, truly deserves Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka. Snobbish, bitchy, ugly, flat-chested, hothead, uptight.  
  
Your typical AHRLI.  
  
  
  
Ryoko. Slutty, saggy, mean, drunkard.  
  
Ayeka. Prim, proper, beautiful, graceful, kind, truly deserves Tenchi.  
  
Your typical RHALI.  
  
  
  
Here is where the favoritism begins.  
  
It seems that there are MANY Tenchi/Roko fans out there. Unfortunently, some but not all, subjugate poor Ayeka to endless bashing.  
  
The typical T/R fic gives Ryoko to much special treatment.  
  
Tenchi suddenly feels love for Ryoko for no apparent reason.  
  
Ryoko is a kind soul that can do know wrong, that occasionally enjoys some excitement.  
  
Ayeka is the mean, snobby, stuck up bitch that no one can stand. Oh did I forget to mention she's flat chested too?  
  
But it goes far beyond this also.  
  
Though I can't say that Ayeka fans have written no wrong on Ryoko either. I just haven't read a fic where it's happened.  
  
As a deep Tenchi fan I have to say all this stereotyping of characters brings a tear to my eyes.  
  
  
  
In no way have I ever seen something like this. I'm not an Ayeka fan, but I feel that the way most fic writers view Ayeka to be a lie. Ayeka, in no way, acts stuck up. I have seen the OAVs over and over till my eyes were bloodshot to notify this. She does chores like everybody else in the house. Ayeka has never been bitchy in the OAVs except in the first 2 episodes she appeared in. Think about, you are stuck in a house with the possible murderer of you're brother and destroyer of you're home, trapped in a world you don't want to be in. Wouldn't you be a bit bitchy also?  
  
Also let's not forget the breast size issue. Lets face it. Ryoko has Ayeka beat. but that doesn't mean Ayeka is flat chested. she has breasts for pete's sake! She is not flat! And Ayeka really doesn't hate Ryoko, she went to save her twice! Though the first time she had the influence of Sasami to affect her decision, the send time she went completely on her own free will. In a way Ayeka and Ryoko are friends, it's their love for Tenchi the starts fights. I guess Ayeka is just to shy to admit her feelings and is jealous of Ryoko being able to express them so freely. Also to get on another heavy subject. The matter of who should get tenchi. Ayeka or Ryoko. Many feel that it should be Ryoko because she is the one that truly loves him. But you shouldn't force somebody to love you because you supposedly love them more than anyone else. Everyone tries to think that Ayeka only loves Tenchi because he is Yosho's grandson, but the wise know that Ayeka fell in love with him before finding out that knowledge. Another issue is that of Ayeka being Tenchi's great aunt. Now think real long and hard on this one, Ayeka is related to Tenchi BARELY because of Azusa. Remember, Half-brother, not full brother. I feel that both have an equal chance. No one has more of an advantage of the other. Both Ayeka and Ryoko get their time to shine as a possible love interest in the OAV. I'm gonna leave it alone right there  
  
  
  
So all in all, I hope I pointed out a good point. Favoritism is just plain dumb. Promoting one while putting down another can jeopardize a fic's value. especially fan's of the said character. It's best to just have them in character and don't degrade them. Also remembering not to give you're favorite character special treatment to make them seem better than everyone else. 


End file.
